Bite
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: Elena discovers that Caroline's spotting a new bite courtesy of one Tyler Lockwood... T/C, D/E


Title: Bite  
Author: Miranda Aurelia  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Caroline/Tyler, some Damon/Elena  
Spoilers: up to 2x11  
Summary: Elena discovers that Caroline's spotting a new bite courtesy of one Tyler Lockwood...

* * *

"Hey, thank so much for bringing it over! Elena, you're a lifesaver."

Elena blinked as Caroline blurred back into the foyer with the last of the boxes. Sometimes she didn't know why she still found herself taken back by the supernatural abilities her friends exhibited. One would think that she'd be used to it by now, considering what made up her usual crowd.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tired." Despite the blonde's normal cheerfulness, it was hard not to notice to the shadows under her eyes and how she seemed even paler than usual.

"It was a full moon three days ago," Caroline said simply, "That and I haven't had much time for sleep with all the preparations for the event."

Caroline's hair was done up in a messy bun this afternoon and as she dug through the boxes of decorations, Elena's eyes were drawn to the bruise-like shadow that contrasted sharply against the other girl's skin. "What's that on your neck?"

"What?"

"That bruise on your neck."

Caroline's hands flew to her neck. "Oh, that's nothing." Elena couldn't help but notice that the blond seemed unusually flustered.

"You sure?" asked Elena skeptically. She knew for a fact that vampires had accelerated healing and a minor bruise like the one Caroline sported should have been gone within minutes. "What I mean is, it doesn't...hurt, right?"

"No. Besides, Tyler has a matching set of fang marks on his neck, so I say we're even," Caroline joked, unaware of how Elena's eyes had widened perceptibly.

"Wait a sec, so you're saying that Tyler bit you?" Elena said, trying to keep her voice calm even as her mind raced over what Caroline just told her. Tyler bit Caroline. It was a full moon two days ago. Tyler was a werewolf. Werewolf bites were fatal to vampires. Involuntarily, her mind flew to thoughts of Rose and what'd happened after Jules bit her. Rose's wound hadn't seemed like much at first too. _'Oh my god. Caroline's been bitten by a werewolf!'_

Some of what she was thinking must have showed, because Caroline's smile disappeared. "Elena, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something that I forgot to do...Not a big deal," Elena tried to change the subject, "Anyways, I got to get going now. I'll see you later, okay?"

A block from Caroline's home, Elena pulled the car over and quickly dug through her bag for her cellphone. "Hello? No, I just left Caroline's...we've got a problem."

* * *

When Elena calls him, panicked that her friend is going to die, his first thought was that Mystic Falls was going to be one Lockwood short very soon.

Because despite his protests to the contrary, he'd become almost...fond-no, _tolerant_ of the blonde baby vamp. Of course, he tells himself it's because Caroline is Elena's friend and he's just doing this for Elena.

_It's the change in scent that he picked up first. It was a subtle change at first, the usual scent of cherries he'd unconsciously associated with Caroline mixed in something a bit more...wild. He didn't think much of it at the time - as it was he'd been rather preoccupied, what with trying to keep Elena out of harm's way._

_Sometime during the month though, it seemed that her scent had morphed, the faint tinge of cherries now overshadowed by that other scent. He had his suspicions, but there's no way he's throwing that theory out there without some concrete proof. The last thing he needed to do was to give the werewolf any ideas._

_"When was the last time you had a shower?" he threw out the question casually during lunch one day._

_"This morning. Wait..." Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "That's just your nice way of saying I smell, right?"_

_"You have no tact at all," Elena told him later that night as they laid together in his bed. "And what was that all about?"_

_"Would you have preferred that I tell her that she should lay off the whole Eau de Werewolf?" Damon said lazily, stroking her arm with a finger._

_Elena raised her head from his chest to meet his gaze, "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm talking about Mystic Fall's latest supernatural hookup," Then a thought occurred to him, "What is it with the Lockwoods and their thing for vampire women?"_

_"Damon..."_

_"You know, I have bad feeling about this...There's a reason why we try to avoid interspecies relationships."_

_She leaned down so that her mouth was inches from his,"Yeah, so how's that working out for you?"_

_"Fantastically," he whispered before he raised his head to meet her lips with his own. _

_

* * *

_

Caroline's laugh changed abruptly into a moan as Tyler licked the bite on her neck. "Tyler! You're supposed to be helping me, not...distracting me," she said breathlessly, pinned underneath his warm body.

"There's plenty of time," he murmured as he trailed kisses up the side of neck, "You've been driving yourself crazy with this fundraiser thing. Relax a bit."

She gave his shoulders a half-hearted push which just made him chuckle. Both of them knew that she could have easily thrown him off had she really wanted to.

One second they were kissing, the next second Tyler was violently ripped away from her and her eyes opened as a loud crash sounded through the house as his body impacted against the wall.

"Tyler!" Caroline shrieked as she hurried over to his side. Or tried to, as Damon grabbed her arm and promptly thrust her toward Elena. Her voice rose sharply, "What is going on here!"

There was a groan from Tyler's direction as he slowly picked himself off the floor. "What the hell!" he yelled. His eyes flashed gold in warning and Elena gasped before Damon slammed him against the wall again.

"So Vampire Barbie here happens to be sporting a new neck accessory," Damon began conversationally, "Care to explain why?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Now Tyler was just confused and pissed off at the same time. _Really not a good combination_, thinks Caroline as shrugs off Elena's arm before heading over to where Damon has a hand wrapped around Tyler's neck.

"Damon, threatening Tyler won't solve anything. We need to get that bite looked at first."

Caroline stopped tugging at Damon's arm and stared at Elena. "I told you not to worry about that bite! Oh my god..." she buried her face in her hands.

"Just tell them," Tyler sounded resigned, "At least it'll stop everyone from freaking out."

"But it's none of their business!"

"Okay, now I'm just curious," Damon drawled as he released his grip on Tyler's neck, "Feel free to share with the rest of the class."

Caroline glared daggers in his direction, which only seemed to amuse him. Resisting the urge to stomp her feet in frustration, she only managed to calm down a bit as Tyler's arm wound around her waist, pulling her gently against him.

"It's really not a big deal," she finally said, "It's just a lovebite. That's all."

Surprisingly, Damon was the first to get it. "I can't believe you actually mated the werewolf," he groused, "Seriously, Forbes."

All three of them stared at him.

"How did you know?" Tyler was the first one to find his voice.

Damon shrugged. "I get bored. I read."

Elena raised an eyebrow at Damon, "About werewolf mating rituals? What on earth _are_ you reading?"

"And here I thought you just sat around and got drunk off your ass," muttered Caroline under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Yeah, that was kind of the point."

Damon just smiled. "This is because I haven't threatened you today yet, right?" he asked in a tone other people would use to ask about the weather.

Caroline refused to dignify that with a response.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
